A new type of villian
by Diamonds in the dust
Summary: When former prince of New Vestroia, Hydron, wakes up to find that he's not dead, and his father plans on attacking Earth, he and Lync try to warn Dan and the others. But what happens when they run into Alice, and Hydron meets her for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is my first ever Fanfiction. Chapter 1 is not the best, but chapter 2 is way better (I think). Please review and I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**_

I woke up to a throbbing headache. The pain cascading through my chest was almost unbearable. My fair hair was a dirty mess. My clothes were torn and ripped. I lifted a trembling hand to my head, wishing for all of the pain to just disappear. I scanned the area I was in, looking for Gus, the brawlers and maybe my father. And then I remembered, I was dead now. At least I would be with Lync, Volt and the other vexos. Everything in this dimension was so dark. Not even the tiniest inch of light was allowed to break through. It made the place look so sad and down, but then again, it wasn't supposed to be the happiest place! I felt a tap on my shoulder, my bruised shoulder, and an annoying voice!

"Wake up "prince", "You're not dead!"

I sighed. "Go away Lync," And yes I am."

He laughed. "You're just in a different dimension," What's the matter?" Not to your royal taste?"

I started beating the air around Lync frantically. It must be another hallucination again. It had to be! I sent Lync away to a dimension where no-one survives! He couldn't be real.

"Hey guys!" Lync called, presumably to the other vexos? "I think Hydron's gone insane," Well," He paused. "Even more insane than the last time I saw him."

"So you _**are**_ real?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

"Where's my father?"

"Not here." Why?" Does daddy's boy miss him?"

"I'm nothing like my father." I snapped in response.

"Really?" You sent me here for losing and Volt here, because he won," I don't suppose your father would do something like that would he?" Sarcasm leaked in his voice.

"You don't know anything Lync," I did that for my own reasons."

The boy folded his arms. "All about _**you**_ again." I felt somehow different. Standing here, looking up at Lync, the boy I could've killed. I shook my head. No, I was Prince Hydron, and I wasn't allowed to feel whatever weird emotion I was feeling now! Lync deserved that. He never should have challenged me to that battle. Although, he would've ended up here, alongside Mylene and Shadow Prove anyway. Volt appeared beside Lync, followed by Mylene, who was dragging Shadow along with her. I looked up at Volt. He looked taller. I decided to ask the question about where my father was, but none of them knew.

"He should have been sent here along with me."

"But how?" Mylene questioned. "There's no way he could've lost the battle to those stupid brawlers," And neither could you."

I laughed weakly. "I-I teamed up with Dan and the others," My father needed to be taken down."

"Well if he's not here, then where is he?"

"Oh, no." A terrible thought ran through my mind. "He's still down there, and he's soon going to attack earth," We've got to warn-"

"Earth!?" Lync yelled form behind me, making me jump a little. "Then that means Alice is going to be in danger!" He cleared his throat, realizing what he just said. "I mean, the others are going to be in danger."

"Right, because you defiantly care about _**everyone**_ else on Earth," Anyway, you and your _**love**_ for Alice got you here in the first place."

Shadow joined in on the conversation, teasing Lync, until I thought he was going to blow. As usual, Volt just stood watching them, with the faintest of smiles on his face. Just like the old times. If I ever got out of here, I needed to make sure I got to the brawlers, before it was too late!


	2. Chapter 2

~Hydron~

"Ok, listen up, my fellow vexos," I ordered. "We need to alert Dan and the others, before it's too late."

Shadow looked at me strangely. "Hey, you're right Lync," He has gone insane."

 _ **Me**_? I thought. Shadow actually has the nerve to call _**me**_ insane? He's the crazy one.

"Anyway, who's with me?"

For a moment, the room was so silent; I thought a tumbleweed was going to randomly pass through! Eventually, Lync got up and stood beside me.

"I am," Earth, here we come!"

"Right!" I responded. "Let's go."

...

~Alice~

I dipped my favourite, wooden, spoon into the soup I was making for me and grandfather. At the moment, he was busy working on this amazing new invention. I wasn't exactly sure what it did, or how it worked, but it looked pretty cool!

As usual, it was snowing here in Russia. I looked out of the window and smiled to myself. The snow looked like tiny pieces of sprinkled icing sugar. Every time the sun caught the snow, it would shimmer. The sight was truly beautiful. Suddenly, a bright light, from the sky came shooting down. As I strained my eyes for a closer look, I noticed multi-coloured lights, shooting out. A large portal, that almost blinded me, opened near the lights. Out shot two people. I hesitated, before running outside, forgetting about the soup.

"Oh my gosh, are you two ok?" I asked, before remembering that they could be dangerous.

"Still snowing?"

I noticed a figure standing. He had familiar pink hair, and the same green outfit. I smiled brightly, before hugging the poor boy to death.

"Lync!" Y-You're alive?"

"Yeah," Good to see you again!" He hugged me back.

"Lync, who is-?"

"I'm Alice," I responded, already knowing he didn't know me. I extended my hand. He looked like he could use some help (and a good meal.)

"You mean-?" He asked, trailing off and looking at Lync.

Lync smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm Prince Hydron, well I _**was**_ prince Hydron, I'm not a prince now."

I drew my hand back in an instance. Was this the one that Dan told me about? The one who sent Lync and another man away? I couldn't forgive anyone for doing something as mean as that!

"I-is it really you?" I asked him. "The one that sent Lync away?"

He laughed weakly. "Uh, yeah, but whatever!" I'm actually here to help the brawlers again."

I glared at him. He was so arrogant. He might've once been a prince, but that doesn't mean everyone else is below him. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. After what Lync did... it all seems to strange.

"Please Alice!" Lync begged. "You've got to believe him, this is too important to say no," Your friends could be in serious danger," Please help us?"

I groaned, giving in. "Fine, let's go inside where's it's warm," You two can tell me all about it then."

I offered my hand back to Hydron, and pulled him up, too easily for my liking, when he accepted it.

These two better not be lying to me. I just hope I could trust them, for the sake of my friends.


End file.
